Post-translational modification of proteins is a hallmark of signal transduction where cells are able to react quickly to changes or events in the cellular environment. Post-translational modification of proteins expands the structural and functional diversity of the proteome. The role of acetylation and phosphorylation of proteins has been extensively studied as highly reversible reactions for fine-tuning responses to external stimuli or changes in the environmental conditions. Recently, the importance of other types of protein modifications, including ubiquitination and methylation has begun to be recognized.
The methylation of proteins and the enzymes that carry out these reactions has increased the dimensions of gene regulation by marking genes that are transcriptionally active or silenced. Protein methylation can occur on amino acids such as lysine, arginine, histidine, or proline, and on carboxy groups.
Arginine methylation of mainly nuclear proteins is an important post-translational modification process involved in structural remodelling of chromatin, signal transduction, cellular proliferation, nucleocytoplasmic shuttling, translation, gene transcription, DNA repair, RNA processing, or mRNA splicing.
Methylation of proteins at arginine residues is catalysed by Protein Arginine Methyltransferase enzymes. The Protein Arginine Methyl Transferase (PRMT) family of enzymes are evolutionarily conserved between organisms but differ in the number of members in different organisms.
There are eleven members of the human PRMT family, eight of which have known enzymatic activity and target substrates. With the exception of PRMT2 and two recently identified putative PRMT genes (PRMT10 and PRMT11), all remaining proteins of the family possess enzymatic arginine methylation activity.
PRMTs are subdivided into two types based on the methylation that they catalyse at the guanidinium group of arginine residues of substrate proteins. There are three nitrogens in the guanidinium group, potentially all of which could be methylated; the two ψ-guanidino nitrogen atoms and the internal δ-guanidino nitrogen atom. Mono-methylation and dimethylation of arginine (MMA and DMA) is found in mammalian cells at one or both of the two ψ-guanidino nitrogen atoms; dimethylation may be either symmetric or asymmetric. The third methylated arginine is generated by monomethylation of the internal δ-guanidino nitrogen atom of arginine and has so far been documented only in yeast proteins. Type I PRMT enzymes catalyse the formation of MMA and asymmetric dimethylarginine by di-methylating the same nitrogen atom of the guanidinium group, whereas Type II PRMT enzymes catalyse the formation of MMA and symmetric di-methylarginine by mono-methylating each of the terminal nitrogen atoms. Type III enzymes methylate the internal δ-guanidino nitrogen atom. Of the eight well characterised human PRMTs, PRMT1, 3, 4, 6 and 8 are Type I enzymes, and PRMT5, 7 and 9 are Type II enzymes.
PRMTs catalyse the methylation of the guanidino nitrogen atoms of arginine residues through the transfer of a methyl group from S-adenosyl methionine (SAM). A by-product of the enzymatic methylation step is S-adenosyl-L-homocysteine (AdoHcy), which is hydrolyzed to adenosine and homocysteine by AdoHcy hydrolase (Krause et al., 2007).
PRMT5
PRMT5 (aka JBP1, SKB1, IBP72, SKB1his and HRMTIL5) is a Type II arginine methyltransferase, and was first identified in a two-hybrid search for proteins interacting with the Janus tyrosine kinase (Jak2) (Pollack et al., 1999).
PRMT5 plays a significant role in control and modulation of gene transcription. Inter alia, PRMT5 is known to methylate histone H3 at Arg-8 (a site distinct from that methylated by PRMT4) and histone H4 at Arg-3 (the same site methylated by PRMT1) as part of a complex with human SWI/SNF chromatin remodelling components BRG1 and BRM.
In addition to direct repressive histone marks induced by PRMT5, the enzyme's role in gene silencing is also mediated through the formation of multiprotein repressor complexes that include NuRD components, HDACs, MDB proteins and DNA methyltransferases, (Rank et al., 2010; Le Guezennec et al., 2006; Pal et al., 2003).
PRMT5 is involved in the methylation and functional modulation of the tumour suppressor protein p53. See (Berger, 2008; Durant et al., 2009; Jansson et al., 2008; Scoumanne et al., 2009). Most of the physiological functions of p53 are attributable to its role as a transcriptional activator, responding to agents that damage DNA. p53 status is wild type in approximately half of human cancer cases. These include 94% in cervix, 87% in blood malignancies, 85% in bones and endocrine glands, and 75% of primary breast cancer. Restoration of p53 in cancer cells harbouring wild type p53, by way of inhibiting mechanisms that suppress its function leads to growth arrest and apoptosis, and is regarded as a potentially effective means of tumour suppression.
p53 target genes have two alternative downstream effects: either they pause the cell cycle, allowing the DNA to be repaired, or, if repair is not possible, they activate processes leading to apoptosis (programmed cell death). How p53 ‘chooses’ between these distinct outcomes is a central question in the field of tumour biology.
p53 is replete with post-translational modifications. Phosphorylation was one of the first post-translational modifications to be clearly defined on p53. In the last decade it has become additionally clear that p53 is modified not only by phosphorylation, but that it is extensively modified by lysine acetylation and methylation, among other modifications. Indeed, besides histone proteins p53 is the most common protein substrate known for these post-translational modifications. However, despite the plethora of post-translational modifications, p53 has not been identified, until recently, as a substrate for arginine methylation.
Jansson et al (Jansson et al., 2008) discovered that PRMT5 is physically associated with a p53 cofactor called Strap. A co-factor complex that contains Strap et al binds to p53 in response to DNA damage. Jansson et al demonstrated that PRMT5 methylates p53 in vitro, and mapped the sites of methylation (R333, R335 and R337). They developed an antibody that specifically detects p53 methylated on these sites and confirmed that p53 is methylated in vivo. Jansson et al went on to show that p53 methylation requires PRMT5 and is increased in response to etoposide, a DNA damaging agent.
The role of PRMT5 and p53 arginine methylation on cell cycle regulation and DNA damage response have been explored by both Jansson et al and Scoumanne et al (Jansson et al., 2008; Scoumanne et al., 2009). Although some differences are evident between the results from the two groups in respect of cell cycle regulation in unperturbed cells (which may be ascribed to cell type specific effects and/or the actual nature of the experimental arrangements), both groups report similar results with respect to the DNA damage response.
In response to DNA damage, caused by a variety of agents, including doxorubicin, camptothecin and UV light, and also in response to treatment with Nutlin-3, knockdown of PRMT5 results in an increase in sub-G1 population and concomitant reduction in G1 cells and, in the presence of p53, a significant increase in apoptosis. Knockdown of PRMT5 also resulted in a reduced level of p21, a key p53 target gene that regulates cell cycle arrest during the p53 response and MDM2, a p53 E3 ubiquitin ligase, but not PUMA, NOXA, AIP1 & APAF1, p53 target genes linked to apoptosis.
Knockdown of PRMT5 (but not PRMT1 or CARM1/PRMT4) results in decreased p53 stabilisation, decreased basal p53 levels, and decreased p53 oligomerisation, and also decreased expression of eIF4E a major component of translational machinery involved in ribosome binding to mRNA. Indeed, eIF4E is a potent oncogene, which has been shown to promote malignant transformation in vitro and human cancer formation.
Knockdown of PRMT5 would be expected to lead to a reduction in the level of arginine methylated p53. Consistent with arginine methylation status of p53 influencing the p53 response (reduced arginine methylation biasing the response to proapoptotic), Jannson et al showed that a p53 mutant in which each of the three critical arginine residues were substituted with lysine (p53KKK) retained the ability to induce apoptosis but its cell cycle arrest activity was significantly compromised.
Moreover, pS3KKK also has a significantly reduced ability to induce transcription of p21, by contrast with APAF1. The promoter binding specificity of wild-type p53 to key target genes is also significantly affected by arginine methylating status: Knockdown of PRMT5 results in decreased p53 binding to the promoter regions of the p21 and (intriguingly) PUMA genes, but does not affect p53 binding to the promoter regions of NOXA or APAF1.
Taken together, it would seem that PRMT5 is a pro-survival factor, which regulates cell proliferation in unstressed conditions and modulates the p53 response during DNA damage. In particular, knockdown of PRMT5, leading to a reduction in the levels of arginine methylated p53, appears to bias the p53 DNA damage response to proapoptotic as opposed to cell cycle arrest.
PRMT5 is further linked to cancers in that it is aberrantly expressed in around half of human cancer cases. PRMT5 overexpression has been observed in patient tissue samples and cell lines of Prostate cancer (Gu et al., 2012), Lung cancer (Zhongping et al., 2012), Melanoma cancer (Nicholas et al., 2012), Breast cancer (Powers et al., 2011), Colorectal cancer (Cho et al., 2012), Gastric cancer (Kim et al., 2005), Esophagus and Lung carcinoma (Aggarwal et al., 2010) and B-Cell lymphomas and leukemia (Wang, 2008). Moreover, elevated expression of PRMT5 in Melanoma, Breast and Colorectal cancers has been demonstrated to correlate with a poor prognosis.
Lymphoid malignancies including CLL are associated with over-expression of PRMT5. PRMT5 is over-expressed (at the protein level) in the nucleus and cytosol in a number of patient derived Burkitt's lymphoma; mantle cell lymphoma (MCL); in vitro EBV-transformed lymphoma; leukaemia cell lines; and B-CLL cell lines, relative to normal CD19+ B lymphocytes (Pal et al., 2007; Wang et al., 2008). Intriguingly, despite elevated levels of PRMT5 protein in these tumour cells, the levels of PRMT5 mRNA are reduced (by a factor of 2-5). Translation of PRMT5 mRNA is however, enhanced in lymphoma cells, resulting in increased levels of PRMT5 (Pal et al., 2007; Wang et al., 2008).
In addition to genomic changes, CLL, like almost all cancers, has aberrant epigenetic abnormalities characterised by global hypomethylation and hot-spots of repressive hypermethylation of promoters including tumour suppressor genes. While the role of epigenetics in the origin and progression of CLL remains unclear, epigenetic changes appear to occur early in the disease and specific patterns of DNA methylation are associated with worse prognosis (Chen et al., 2009; Kanduri et al., 2010). Global symmetric methylation of histones H3R8 and H4R3 is increased in transformed lymphoid cell lines and MCL clinical samples (Pal et al., 2007), correlating with the overexpression of PRMT5 observed in a wide variety of lymphoid cancer cell lines and MCL clinical samples.
PRMT5 is therefore a target for the identification of novel cancer therapeutics.
PRMT5 Function and Hemoglobinopathies
Hemoglobin is a major protein in red blood cells and is essential for the transport of oxygen from the lungs to the tissues. In adult humans, the most common hemoglobin type is a tetramer called hemoglobin A, consisting of two α and two β subunits. In human infants, the hemoglobin molecule is made up of two α and two γ chains. The gamma chains are gradually replaced by subunits as the infant grows. The developmental switch in human β-like globin gene subtype from foetal (γ) to adult (β) that begins at birth heralds the onset of the hemoglobinopathies β-thalassemia and sickle cell disease (SCD). In β-thalassemia the adult chains are not produced. In SCD a point mutation in the coding sequence in the R globin gene leads to the production of a protein with altered polymerisation properties. The observation that increased adult γ-globin gene expression (in the setting of hereditary persistence of foetal hemoglobin (HPFH) mutations) significantly ameliorates the clinical severity of β-thalassemia and SCD has prompted the search for therapeutic strategies to reverse γ-globin gene silencing. To date, this has been achieved through pharmacological induction, using compounds that broadly influence epigenetic modifications, including DNA methylation and histone deacetylation. The development of more targeted therapies is dependent on the identification of the molecular mechanisms underpinning foetal globin gene silencing. These mechanisms have remained elusive, despite exhaustive study of the HPFH mutations, and considerable progress in many other aspects of globin gene regulation.
PRMT5 plays a critical role in triggering coordinated repressive epigenetic events that initiate with dimethylation of histone H4 Arginine 3 (H4R3me2s), and culminate in DNA methylation and transcriptional silencing of the γ-genes (Rank et al., 2010). Integral to the synchronous establishment of the repressive markers is the assembly of a PRMT5-dependent complex containing the DNA methyltransferase DNMT3A, and other repressor proteins (Rank et al., 2010). DNMT3A is directly recruited to bind to the PRMT5-induced H4R3me2s mark, and loss of this mark through shRNA-mediated knock-down of PRMT5, or enforced expression of a mutant form of PRMT5 lacking methyltransferase activity leads to marked upregulation of γ-gene expression, and complete abrogation of DNA methylation at the γ-promoter. Treatment of human erythroid progenitors with non-specific methyltransferase inhibitors (Adox and MTA) also resulted in upregulation of γ-gene expression (He Y, 2013). Inhibitors of PRMT5 thus have potential as therapeutics for hemoglobinopathies such as R-thalassemia and Sickle Cell Disease (SCD).
The present inventors have developed particular substituted β-hydroxy amides inhibit the activity of PRMT5 and therefore may be of use in treating conditions ameliorated by the inhibition of the activity of PRMT5.